


In Regard of Cowardly Inspectors

by B_stHelier



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I can't do tags, Mild Angst, Pre-Series 3, is that a thing?, maybe angst?, meantions of Phryne/Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_stHelier/pseuds/B_stHelier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne scares off the Inspector and turns to Mac. Not certain where this fits into the story, I know it's sometime pre-series 3 but I don't know eaxctly where, I'll leave that up to you. “What’s wrong Mac?” Phryne spoke in that soft, coy voice of hers “Worried that I’m suddenly going to think I made a mistake? You know that’s not my style.” Mac sullenly shook her head, looking away from Phryne while she contemplated the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Regard of Cowardly Inspectors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the MFMM fandom and only my second fic ever so I hope it's okay. Not beta'd any mistakes are mine and constructive criticism would be very welcome. I hope it's okay.

Phryne’s lips were softer than she’d have ever expected, if she’d ever have considered kissing them to be a possibility. They were softer and more yielding than she could have ever imagined but Mac pulled away all the same. Numerous expressions flitted across Phryne’s face at Mac’s reaction; hurt, confusion, sadness and then that ever present mask of careless mischievousness. “What’s wrong Mac?” Phryne spoke in that soft, coy voice of hers “Worried that I’m suddenly going to decide I made a mistake? You know that’s not my style.” Mac sullenly shook her head, looking away from Phryne while she contemplated the question. Why had she pulled away? God knows it had been long enough since the last time she’d been kissed like that, and it certainly wasn’t that Phryne wasn’t beautiful: she was in fact- absolutely stunning. She couldn’t immediately think of a reason and she looked at Phryne; planning to tell her that she didn’t know why she had pulled away. However she found herself saying something else entirely.  
“I can’t do this Phryne,” She found herself saying, “We both know this wouldn’t have happened if that Inspector of yours hadn’t been such a coward and so easily scared away.” Phryne opened her mouth to protest but Mac spoke before she had the chance. “I can’t be that person, I can’t be the person who waits around for you to do something extremely daft and dangerous and scare your Inspector away.” Mac laughed and smiled wistfully, “We both know I’d be worse than Inspector Robinson too, desperately waiting around for you to through scraps of affection my way. No I know,I know, perhaps I’m exaggerating and perhaps I’m not. It all still stands the same way, doing this would not be good for me. It wouldn’t be healthy. So please, don’t tempt me because lord knows you’re beautiful Phryne, and I could if it weren’t for everything else. Perhaps if circumstance had been different...” Mac trailed off there not certain of what to say next. A tense silence fell between them until Phryne finally spoke.  
“Perhaps if circumstance had been different.” Agreed Phryne, “Of course, as always I respect and understand your choices. I hope this doesn't change anything?” Mac placed her now empty tumbler of whisky down on the side table before she rose to leave. She smiled serenely at Phryne.  
“Of course it doesn't. I should be leaving now; I have to be at the hospital early tomorrow. Good night Phryne.” Phryne rose from her seat and went to see Mac out the door. “Good night Mac.” Phryne replied as she held open the door for Mac to leave. Phryne smiled and considered the things Mac had said tonight as she watched her figure grow smaller as she walked further away. Phryne had to admit that Mac had been right, neither of them would have been happy they had continued down the path Phryne had offered up tonight. In hindsight Phryne realised that if they had gone down that path they would have been risking their friendship for what could have been nothing. Phryne would much rather keep Mac as a friend she decided as she closed the door and turned to retire to bed herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I do ship Phryne/Mac but I ship them both with happiness more and I don't think they'd be that happy together. There isn't enough femmeslash in this fandom anyway and there isn't enough of Mac, on screen and off to say she's Phryne's 'best friend' so I wrote some.


End file.
